1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multipolar electrical connector for connecting multipolar contacts of a card which belongs to the field of IC memory cards or the like, to multipolar contacts of a computer or the like.
Recently, it is increasingly demanded to make, in smaller sizes, a computer and its relevant device using a card of the type above-mentioned. In this connection, the electrical connector is also required to be as thin as 5 to 6 mm. In such a thin electrical connector, a card ejecting mechanism is often disposed to enhance the maneuverability for removing the card.
2. Description of the Invention
Thus, such a card ejecting mechanism is formed in the following manner. That is, the electrical connector incorporates a slide plate provided at the front end thereof with a pair of pawl pieces adapted to be respectively engaged with two left- and right-hand portions of the front end surface of a card, and the slide plate is connected to a lever serving as an actuator.
With the ejecting mechanism having the arrangement above-mentioned, when the lever is operated to retreat the slide plate, the card set in the electrical connector is rearwardly pushed, evenly at the two left- and right-hand portions of the front end thereof, by a pair of pawl pieces, so that the card can be pulled out from the electrical connector.
In this ejecting mechanism, however, if the slide plate having a pair of pawl pieces is thick or long, the electrical connector inevitably becomes thick or long. Thus, restrictions are imposed on the configuration of the electrical connector, failing to make the electrical connector thin and in small sizes as required.